Coffee Never Tasted so Good
by Chinita92
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been friends forever... despite Sakura's wishes. Catching her offguard, Syaoran takes her to... a coffee shop? SS R


**Disclaimer: **Characters not owned by me, or series. Poems DO belong to me, so if you want to use them, please give me credit.

**A/N:** Myfirst one-shot. HAVE MERCY! (btw, its very short!)

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran are friends. Witness through Sakura's point of view of how Syaoran fesses up his feelings. (Short One-Shot)

_**Coffee Never Tasted so Good**_

----

We had arrived. The mysterious place Syaoran wanted to take me to was a… café?

Well maybe the guy has a thing for coffee and poetry? I was sort of hoping it was somewhere we could be alone, but when that happened things were always bittersweet for me. I would watch him with sad eyes, as he just babbled on about something, I never quite caught on, and I was too busy reading his quick gaze. Now we were walking into the tiny and dark room with a now empty stage and doll-looking tables and chairs.

We were friends for the longest. It was always a one-sided thing though. It's true what they say, two people from the opposite sex could never be friends, because one always feels something for the other. But hey, I couldn't help it.

We sat down at a table, and we ordered 2 mugs, a latte for him and black coffee for me, with of course extra sugar.

"So… what made you choose this place?"

"Oh… um…………" he didn't finish. He just kept looking back towards the stage.

"Hello? You okay?"

"Oh yeah… fine."

"I didn't know you were into to wearing black turtlenecks and snapping your fingers to a good line."

"Yeah sure." Now, instead of looking back to the stage, he stared down at the table, fiddling with what looked like dollar bills in his pocket.

Well he obviously had something on his mind, so I would leave him alone.

Suddenly up stage went a tall, skinny fellow, with deep red hair, and warm brown eyes. He smiled with confidence. He took out a little notebook from his back pocket as a slow bongo beat played in the back. Now, he began to read aloud:

_Something on the other side_

_Roams beneath my mind_

_Circulating into the wasted pattern_

_Stop._

_All comes crashing down_

_Can you go and fetch_

_The Dreams I never fulfilled_

_Set them in a wicker basket_

_For they will seep through my will_

_Slowly stealing dust_

_Does the v-line achieve_

_No one looking after_

_Due to all the grief_

_Put two and two together_

_Slap 'em on a bun_

_Take a bite and tell me_

_Was it worth the price to run?_

_To suppress is to guide?  
Is it the fear of my mind?  
Make me your own  
Either way I am bestowed_

_Upon._

_Your dreams_

_My dreams_

_Yours_

_Mines…_

_Is it fair?_

_To click off this light_

_To turn it back on_

_On the turn of your fright?_

_Let me spread my wings_

_For I still must learn to fly_

_Guide me as you've been_

_But not with all your might_

He stopped with a calming pause, then gave a large grin as everyone, including myself snapped their fingers to a deep, emotional poem.

"Thank You." Were his last words.

He walked off stage, and on walked a tall girl, of about fifteen, with long, straight black hair. Her eyes were a very dark crimson, lined with black rings. She looked what other people would say 'gothic' but I don't believe in labeling people. To my surprise though, she began to sing a low soft tune, along with a new beat of the soothing bongos.

I turned to Syaoran. He was sipping on his latte and for the first time tonight, looked me in the eyes, and gestured if I wanted to try some of his. That was probably as close as I was probably going to get with him in terms of things a couple would do, so I decided to accept, even though I wasn't a big fan of lattes. I brought up the mug to my mouth, taking a long, satisfying gulp of Syaoran's warm drink. Before I put the mug down, I made sure to wipe some of what Syaoran left behind with my lips. But, once I finally set the mug down, Syaoran wasn't in his seat. I frantically searched for him but I couldn't spot him anywhere. Maybe he went to he went to the bathroom or something. So, I decided to wait.

Then, I heard his voice, his deep, smooth tone. I followed the sound, and to my surprise, found him on stage. That was weird…

He took out a light green folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. So that's what it was… He took a breath and said:

"Sakura…. This one is for you…"

_I have a confession_

_Please take a seat_

_Tonight you are my audience_

_Maybe it'll repeat_

_I take this rose_

_And toss it to you_

_Not afraid of its thorns_

_I've bled too soon _

_Wind has battered my hand_

_As it stood still waiting for your hold_

_Now that you're near me_

_My story will soon unfold_

_Your friendly cheek pecks _

_Were truly donations_

_To the World-Wide Fund_

_Of your loves creation_

_Maybe my mind went too far_

_But maybe it didn't enough_

'_Cause now that I stand here…_

_God, this is tough._

_Ever tried scribbling your feelings on a piece of paper?_

_Saving them for later_

_As the folds become old and wasted_

_Words your lips have never tasted_

_It's been hard not taking you into my embrace_

_It's been hard not stealing a kiss_

_I don't know how I've done it_

_Because your face I cannot miss_

_I've built up a life time of courage_

_To say three words overused_

_Maybe we could define them together…_

_As I say… **I** **Love You.**_

The moment he finished I felt my body jolt. My heart pounded so hard, it felt like it was going to jump out of my body. I felt like crying, smiling, yelling, anything that could sum up any emotion. A light flickered inside of me, and it finally stayed on. That was when I realized what I had to do. I briskly stood up from my chair and at first walked quickly, and then a walk turned into a jog, and soon a sloppy run. I got on stage and stood in front of Syaoran. We were so close I could almost swear I could hear the blood rushing throughout out bodies. That was it, too much silence, too much of nothing. I went from a long gaze, to an unexpected kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me, and then he hugged my waist and slightly picked me off the ground. I swear, that kiss made up for all those times I longed for him to do that. It seemed like forever, and when we finally broke loose from an upgrade of our love spell, I couldn't help but steal another quick taste. Yeah, this was way better then any latte.

Now, I sit with Syaoran, my fiancé, in a Starbucks nearby a movie theatre, where we just watched our lives change dramatically. Yeah, as I stuck my hand in the popcorn my hand brought up something else.

A rose pink box with gold trim.

I reluctantly opened it to find the most beautiful gold and diamond ring. I looked to Syaoran and he motioned for me to look to the screen. There, read:

**WOULD YOU MARRY ME AND KISS ME LIKE YOU DID?**

Hell yeah was my response.

And now, I took Syaoran's Styrofoam cup and drank a long satisfying gulp and made sure to wipe off what Syaoran had left behind with my lips.

Whoa…

Major Déjà Vu!

**A/N: **Did you like it? REVIEWWWWW! It's my first one-shot, so don't hurt me if its bad!


End file.
